Victor von Doom
Doctor Doom appeared in the Fantastic Four series (1994–1996), voiced by John Vernon and Neil Ross in season one and Simon Templeman in season two. In the episode "Mask of Doctor Doom ", he captured the Fantastic Four and forced Mister Fantastic, Human Torch and Thing to go back in time and obtain an object for him. In the episode "Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus", he steals Silver Surfer's powers and destroy the Fantastic Four but is tricked by the FF (who are in the fantastic car with Silver Surfer) to follow them to outer space, but due to Galactus' decree that Silver Surfer may not surf the cosmos ever again is thwarted by the planet devourer himself and the Power Cosmic is returned to the Silver Surfer. In the episode "And a Blind Man Shall Lead Them", he struck at a powerless FF and had his hands crushed by the Thing. In the episode "Nightmare in Green", he directed Hulk to attack the team. In the episode "Doctor Doom sday", he again acquired the Power Cosmic in the series finale. Once again, he is tricked into going to outer space, only to hit the barrier that prevents Silver Surfer from leaving Earth. * Simon Templeman reprised his role for guest appearances in two episodes of The Incredible Hulk (1996–1997). Doctor Doom held Washington, D.C. captive, only to be defeated by She-Hulk whom he later attempted to claim revenge upon. With his appearance on this show, it can be assumed that he survived the fate he met on the Fantastic Four series if both shows are to be considered within the same continuity. * Doctor Doom appears in a three-part guest spot in the final season of Spider-Man (1994–1998) voiced by Tom Kane. Doctor Doom's role is re-imagined in the Secret Wars. In the episode's third part, Doctor Doom turned part of the alien world he was on into "New Latveria" after overthrowing Doctor Octopus's Octavia and renaming it "New Latveria". However, he did not use his ruling powers to oppress and allowed the aliens in his country to live in peace and harmony, protecting them from the other villains. He even kidnapped Thing only to cure him of his deformity, turning him back to Ben Grimm, and healed his own face as an afterthought. In a stark contrast to the comics, in which his face is not revealed, his newly restored face was actually shown onscreen. With Ben's cooperation, he then stole the Beyonder's powers and sent the other villains back to Earth and almost killed the superheroes that Ben fought along with. However, he proved unable to control the power fully, his nightmares and subconscious fears spawning monsters that constantly attacked New Latveria. The Thing turned Doctor Doom's weapon on him, and the Beyonder's powers were returned to the mystic figure himself. Doctor Doom was then returned to Earth with no memory of these events (as well as presumably his scarred face), along with every other villain and superhero apart from Spider-Man. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Political Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Army of Darkness Category:Armor Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Mad Scientist Category:Scientists